


And there was only ONE...

by JudgementalMAM



Series: Fanfic tropes Garashir Edition [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Keeping your Cardassian Warm, M/M, POV Elim Garak, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementalMAM/pseuds/JudgementalMAM
Summary: There was only ONE bed and then they banged.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Fanfic tropes Garashir Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	And there was only ONE...

Garak knew something was wrong the minute he set foot in Julian's bedroom and the door automatically closed behind him.

The 'not-so-boyish-anymore' Doctor was standing in a corner aiming a phaser at him with the determination and focus he usually applied to playing darts or racquetball.

"My dear, while I applaud the length of precaution you went to trap me, this was merely necessary. If you wanted to keep me in your bedroom, you just needed to ask," Garak smirked, rising his two hands in mock surrender.

"It wasn't meant for you, Garak," the young man snapped.

Section 31 then, Garak had read the confidential reports.

Sensing the mood was not one of easy banter, and preferring not to aggravate his friend further, he turned towards the door. Now was probably not the time to comment on his atrocious blue pyjamas, either. 

"If you'd be so kind to release the security lock, I will be out of your way in no time."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy." Julian had put down the phaser on the night table and was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking straight ahead of him towards the wall. "Only Miles can unlock the door. I'm supposed to signal to him that the trap worked and he can beam the intruder into the brig."

"Well my dear, this can easily be solved: just inform Chief O'Brien there was a glitch."

Julian pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can't," he whispered. "He'll check the lifesigns in the room first. What do you think he'll think if he sees you're in there?"

"I can see why this could be a problem. Doctor, if you're afraid for your reputation..."

Julian snorted and flopped gracelessly backward on the bed. "Do you think I want to have this kind of conversation with him at 3 am?"

Turning on his front, the young man crawled forward until his head reached the pillow. 

"What do you think you’re doing Doctor?" the Cardassian asked with a pinched voice, walking towards the luxurious double bed.

"Going back to sleep" Julian yawned, patting the space next to him. "You can either sleep here or on the floor, your choice. You’ve made your bed, you.."

“Don’t!” Garak interrupted sharply. “Spare me with another human idiom, Doctor”. 

The Cardassian, relenting, removed his shoes to lie down on said bed. He dragged the neglected duvet over himself and turned his back on his companion to face the door.

Replaying the previous events in his head to see where he went wrong, Garak suddenly felt something strange. 

Not strange, different.

For the first time on this forsaken space station, he was… warm? 

No. He wasn’t warm, Julian was. 

Oh, he was doomed! 

He was in bed with his closest friend whose body heat radiated enough to make him comfortable for the first time in seven years.

Garak made up his mind in a heartbeat.

For Gul’s sake, lying beside Julian was an assault on the senses. And the start of a war he was unlikely to win.

Thoughts full of Enabran Tain, and long forgotten weaknesses he couldn't afford, the Cardassian turned around abruptly and dragged the mammalian heat source towards him. 

He encircled the Doctor’s hips with his arms and laid his head on his shoulder, emitting a long happy sigh.

Julian laughed sleepily in his arms. “My god Garak, you’re freezing!” 

“And you, my dear, are as warm as a Cardassian sun rock,” Garak mumbled back, already losing the battle with consciousness.

Well, he would have if something deliciously soft hadn’t brushed his hair.

Lips?

Oh he was doomed, all right…

Garak raised his head a little upwards and found himself staring at Julian’s delicate, slender neck. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how it would feel to rub his orbital ridges against the smooth skin. 

Oh well...

“Garak?” Julian laughed. “As much as I enjoy… wait… are you purring too?”

“My dear, I have no idea what you mean by that. But if you intend to share your marvelous body heat with me, I suggest you get rid of this atrocious nightwear you call pyjamas.”

Julian raised his eyebrows. “A little too forward for you Garak. What are you trying to achieve?”

“Nothing but the obvious for once.” He _did_ pur this time. “I thought you would be pleased by my candor but if you want to take the time to discuss this…” The Cardassian began to withdraw from the embrace.

Surprisingly strong arms put him back in his place before long delicate fingers started to unbutton the offensive cloth.

Garak tried not to think what else these gentle hands could undo.

The young man was soon naked under the shared cover.

Garak extended an arm to reach his prize but was stopped by a small slap on his hand.

“You are way too overdressed for this yourself,” Julian tsked, tugging at Garak’s tunic in return. 

“Getting impatient my dear?” the Cardassian smirked. 

Something flashed in Julian’s eyes. A mix of arousal and danger that sent a thrill through his body.

The young man playfully grasped his collar and suddenly tore the cloth open in one sharp movement. A few seconds later, his pants followed suit in the same fashion.

Julian discarded the clothes on the floor and turned casually on his front, his head resting on his forearms. 

Garak hastily covered them both with the duvet.

“You’re not going to fall asleep now are you?” Garak was shaken by the sudden display of force, but still more than a little turned on.

Julian laughed quietly. “Probably not, I just want to know how it feels like to have your weight on my back”.

All too happy to accomodate, the Cardassian kneeled over his lover’s hips, mindful not to crush him. Garak bent down to nibble the back of his shoulders, eliciting a few moans, his everted prUt resting between Julian's rounded cheeks. He started to spread his natural lubricant with small langid thrusts.

Guls, he had never been this wet, he could come from the sensation alone. Julian’s skin was warm and soft. With the cover above them, the air was hot and heavy.

Julian spread his legs, allowing Garak between them. With his right hand, he grabbed a spare pillow and slid it under him, tilting his hips back towards him.

With a deeply contented sigh, Julian finally intertwined their feet together, his soles rubbing Garak’s socks.

The doctor clearly had some experience with the situation. 

“Are you keeping those?”

“Hmmm what?”

"The socks"

Garak chuckled. "You can't expect me to reveal all my secrets at once!"

Deciding he wanted the night to go on as long as he could manage, Garak continued to tease Julian’s entrance with the tip of his prUt until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Elim, please, I want you to fuck me, NOW”. 

Elim? 

He hadn’t heard his first name in years and yet it felt so soft, whispered like a caress by Julian's rosy lips.

Oh he was screwed in more than one way...

Taking his prut into his hand, he gathered some lubricant on his fingers before inserting his index slowly inside.

The Doctor was even warmer inside. And also strangely... loose. 

Interesting. 

Garak would never admit to it, but he had done his homework and was certain human males needed a little preparation. 

Unless…

“Julian?” 

He paused.

“What now?” the young man snarled, turning his head to look at his lover in the eye.

“Who were you expecting exactly tonight?” 

“What??? Do you really want to have this discussion now? With your dick dripping against my arse?”

Another pause.

Garak suddenly moved forward, burying his cock to the hilt inside his young lover who moaned and laughed.

“I guess not...” He answered his own question smugly.

Garak grabbed his lips between his teeth for a searing kiss.

“Julian? Shut up”.

The young man laughed again until his breath was cut short by a powerful thrust.

Garak intertwined their fingers on each side of his head and rested his forehead in the crook of his neck.

After a few slow calculated thrusts, the Cardassian released his right hand to slip it under his lover and stroke him in time.

“Elim,” the Doctor panted, “if you keep doing THIS, I’m not going to last.”

Garak growled deep in his chest in response. 

He’d probably reflect on his lack of eloquence later.

Slightly changing the angle, he felt Julian clench around him and his whole body tense.

“Oh yes! Keep doing THAT.”

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise; as with everything else, the Doctor was very vocal in bed.

He hastened his pace, feeling the pressure growing as he pounded relentlessly.

Each thrust resonated through the room, the overflow of lubricant making them sound utterly debauched.

As he felt his climax approaching, Garak stroked the young man’s length more forcefully until he heard him scream his name.

Ejaculate covered his hand.

A few more thrusts and the warm body tightening around him were enough to push him over the edge a few seconds later.

\---

**7 am**

Garak walked back to his quarters with a silly grin on his face - one that scared the poor passers-by he met on the way. 

Much to everyone's surprise, Julian's door had been unlocked. Maybe had been all along. Chief O’Brien must have seen to it when he had been notified of the intrusion. Not that Garak knew for certain; he had left Julian in the midst of an interesting discussion with the Chief.

Oh well, he shrugged, what was the terran expression again? The gift that keeps on giving? 

FIN.

  
  



End file.
